1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple folded paper for continuous disposal, in which the multiple folded paper is received in a container such that it can be gradually pulled out of the container through an outlet slit formed in the container, in a continuous way.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, multiple folded paper such as wet paper tissue, dry paper tissue, paper towel and the like is received in a container so that it can be pulled out through an outlet slit formed in the container, in a continuous way. Examples of such multiple folded paper are shown in FIGS. 1 to 5. Those examples of the conventional multiple folded paper are of a common construction in that the lower folded-sections 1a (or 2a) of rightwardly folded sheets of paper 1 (or leftwardly folded sheets of paper 2) and the upper folded-sections 2b (or 1b) of leftwardly folded sheets of paper 2 (or rightwardly folded sheets of paper 1) are interdigitated with each other, thereby forming a multiple folded paper, and the multiple folded paper is received in a container 3 such that the leading ends of the upper folded-sections 1b or 2b of the lower folded sheets of paper, which are in a frictional engagement at the interdigitated areas with the upper folded sheets of paper, are exposed out of the outlet slit by drawing out the upper folded-section 1b or 2b of the uppermost folded sheet of paper 1 or 2 through an outlet slit 3a formed in the top of the container 3, thereby facilitating a continuous disposal of the multiple folded paper.
The multiple folded paper shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are most widely used. The multiple folded paper 4 shown in FIG. 1 is constructed by folding respective sheets of paper having a predetermined size into two such that one parts having generally a half size are interdigitated with the other parts. Therefore, the folded-section having generally a half size of each folded sheet of paper 1 or 2 is exposed out of the outlet slit 3a of the container 3.
The multiple folded paper 4 shown in FIG. 2 is constructed by folding respective sheets of paper 1 and 2 having a predetermined size into the form of Z, so that the lower folded-sections are interdigitated with the folded-sections of other folded sheets of paper. Therefore, the folded-section having generally one third size of the folded sheets of paper 1 and 2 are exposed out of the outlet slit 3a of the container 3.
In any one of the examples of multiple folded paper 4 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, about a half or a third of the folded sheets of paper 1, 2 of a predetermined size are exposed out of the outlet slit 3a. It is pointed out that the exposed parts of the folded sheets of paper 1, 2 are so excessively long as to adversely affect the sense of beauty.
Especially, in case the multiple folded paper 4 is a wet paper tissue wetted by chemical solution or the like, there is the shortcoming in that the folded-section of each folded sheet of paper is adhered by the chemical solution over a considerable length dimension from its end and therefore, the next following folded sheet of paper to the folded sheet of paper to be pulled out of the outlet slit 3a is totally drawn out of the outlet slit 3a together with the folded sheet of paper to be pulled out. Moreover, in the case of a wet paper tissue, that part of the folded sheet of paper which is exposed out of the outlet slit is dried to lose its effectiveness. Therefore, it is desired that the exposed part of the folded sheet of paper is made as short as possible. The examples shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 have the shortcoming in that the exposed parts are too long. The examples of FIGS. 1 and 2 are difficult to be applied to wet paper tissue because of the above-mentioned two reasons. Also, in the case of dry paper tissue and dry paper towel, there are likewise the shortcomings in that the exposed part is too long and the sense of beauty is adversely affected.
As shown in FIGS. 3A and 4A, it is contemplated to make the interdigitating area of each folded sheet of paper 1, 2 as short as possible by appropriately adjusting the folding position of the sheet of paper 1, 2. However, in the case of the example of FIG. 3A, since the interdigitating areas are one-sided to the right-half side or left-half side of the multiple folded paper 4 as shown in FIG. 3B, there is the shortcoming in that one side becomes bulky.
In the example of FIG. 4A, since the interdigitating areas are concentrated on the intermediate portion of the multiple folded paper as shown in FIG. 4B, there is the shortcoming in that the intermediate portion is swollen. Therefore, in any one of FIGS. 3 and 4, there are the problems that when a plurality of multiple folded paper 4 are stacked up, they are liable to fall down or collapse, and that the multiple folded paper 4, which becomes locally bulky, loses the value of merchandise.
Also, as shown in FIG. 5, it is contemplated, in order to prevent the multiple folded paper 4 from becoming locally bulky, to proportionally distributing the interdigitating areas of the folded sheets of paper to the right-half side and left-half side of the multiple folded paper by appropriately adjusting the folding position of the double folded sheets of paper 1, 2.
Although this technique can prevent the multiple folded paper from becoming locally bulky, it involves the problem that the widths of the upper folded-sections 1b, 2b of the double folded sheets of paper become longer to the extent of the reduced parts of the lower folded-sections 1a, 2a and as a result, the width of the container is considerably increased compared with the example of FIG. 1, thus making it difficult to practice.
Also in the example of FIG. 5, there is another problem in that the exposed parts or amounts of the upper folded-sections 1b and 2b of the folded sheets of paper 1 and 2 reach generally a third of the folded sheets of paper as in the example of FIG. 2.